


First Night Out

by Scribbles_by_kei



Series: Tsuneko [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, College, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles_by_kei/pseuds/Scribbles_by_kei
Summary: Tsuneo invites his shy new roommate, Ko out with his friends for the first time. Ko would never have agreed to the idea, but it was Tsuneo asking. And Tsuneo wouldn't have asked if he didn't genuinely think it would be good for Ko.
Relationships: kohaku/tsuneo
Series: Tsuneko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651315





	First Night Out

“You should come,” Tsuneo said excitedly.  
“I mean.. That’s not really my scene…” Ko shied away, not making eye contact.  
“What do you mean?” Tsuneo’s naïveté showed, still smiling.  
“You’re talkative and stuff—I dunno I just would be weird.”  
“What?? You’re never weird. Besides, I’ll be there and will make sure you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Tsuneo somehow spoke like he knew exactly what would lift the weight off the introvert’s chest.  
“Is that a yes?” Tsuneo’s eyes gleamed excitedly.  
“I mean…” Ko tried to come up with some kind os excuse. “I…guess.” Tsuneo lit up.  
“Great! It’s going to be fun. Don’t stress about it,” he walked back to his room to get ready, still beaming. Ko felt anything but excitement. He didn’t know the people they were going with or what they liked to do…but at least Tsuneo knew what Ko was comfortable with and wouldn’t let anyone push him to do anything else. That still wasn’t enough to keep his stomach from turning.

The two boys put on their jackets and made sure they had everything before heading to Tsuneo’s car. Ko has his hands shoved in his pockets and his shoulders tensed. This was his first time riding in Tsuneo’s car and Ko wasn’t surprised to see how clean it was.  
“You have a seat warmer here and can control your sides temperature here,” Tsuneo pointed out. The bar they were meeting at was only a seven minute drive away. They found parking and headed in. The lighting was low except around the bar. There was a pop song playing loud enough to force people to raise their voices slightly. Of those sitting at the bar a head or two turned to see the newcomers and one threw up a hand. Tsuneo perked up and said “there they are!” There was an empty barstool on either side of the group of three. Ko was seized by terror at the thought of having to sit next to a stranger for any amount of time.  
“Heeeeyyyyy!” The small group welcomed.  
“Hey guys! This,” Tsuneo plopped a heavy hand on Ko’s shoulder, “is Ko.”  
“Hey man, nice to meet you. I’m Ren,” said the one in the middle wearing all black. He had quite a few piercings and the side of his head buzzed. “This little one is Masaki, Masa for short,” he ruffled the dirty blond hair of the shorter boy next to him.  
“Who are you callin ‘little’?” Masa pouted.  
“And this big guy is Nori,” Ren continued. Nori has the aura of someone more mature and calm than the other two. Nori gave a simple nod.  
“Hey,” Ko said quietly. Tsuneo grabbed the empty bar stool on the left of the group and brought it to the right side of the group so Ko could sit next to him. Ko praised his considerate friend silently in his head. He was much more comfortable on the outside of the group with Tsuneo between him and the group.  
“Should we do shots?!” Masa a shouted holding up his empty pint glass.  
“What’s the point,” Ren stared Tsuneo down. “It’s not like it will even effect Tsuneo.” Tsuneo laughed. “Ko, did you know we’ve never seen Tsuneo drunk? We have fed him shots before and nothing.”  
“What can I say? Maybe you guys are just light weights,” Tsuneo joked as harshly as his gently nature would allow.  
“You know what,” Ren squinted his eyes at Tsuneo. “Barkeep! One round of shots for the group on me! Oh—except this guy,” Ren reaches across Masa to put a hand on Tsuneo’s shoulder. Tsuneo laughed harder than Ko had seen him laugh so far. Ren then leaned over the bar to whisper to the bartender. He brought back four shots plus a full pint of beer for Tsuneo.  
“What is this?” Tsuneo asked Ren confused.  
“It’s your favorite—just drink it,” Ren commanded. Ko was starting to understand their dynamic.  
“Cheers!” Masa shouted holding up his shot glass. Nori was so stoic and quiet, but participated freely. Once all the glasses had touched, the original group of three downed their shots. Ko was hesitant since he hardly ever did shots—actually he hardly ever drank…especially without his brother. Tsuneo smiled at him and leaned closer so he didn’t have to yell.  
“You don’t have to.” Ko eyed the drink in his hand. After a second thought, he poured the burning liquid down his throat. Tsuneo’s eyes widened. Ko put the glass down and then immediately asked for a water. Tsuneo’s laughed and took a sip of his beer. Ko felt the heat spread from his chest as the alcohol set in.  
“Ever had a New England IPA?” Tsuneo asked holding his glass towards Ko.  
“I don’t think so,” Ko took the glass and smelled it. He took a sip and pondered the taste. “Pretty good,” he decided.  
“They’re my favorite.”

“Tsune?” A girl’s voice broke through their conversation. They turned to see a girl wearing glasses with straight dark hair smiling at Tsuneo. “I knew it was you! It’s crazy not seeing you all the time anymore,” she immediately went in for a hug.  
“Hey Emi! Long time no see,” Tsuneo reciprocated. Tsuneo and Ko’s sears were already a little close since they had rearranged earlier, so the hug felt way too close to Ko. He had just started settling in but was now quickly feeling like an outsider again.  
“What’s it been like three months already?” Emi asked.  
“Something like that—oh, this is Ko, my new roommate,” Tsuneo introduced.  
“Oh hi, I’m Emi. Tsune and I are both in vet school so we’ve had a bunch of classes together for the last couple years but this semester we have NONE!” She said dramatically. “Can I buy you a drink?”  
“Oh no I’m okay—I’ve already had plenty.”  
“Well we need to catch up sometime. I’ll text you.”  
“Sounds good! See you around.”  
“Byeeee!” Emi trotted off to meet back up with some girl friends. Ko was just facing forward sipping on his second drink.  
“Sorry about that,” Tsuneo said turning back around.  
“You guys seemed awful close,” Ren chimed in. Masa started to “oo” suggestively.  
“Nah she’s just a classmate,” Tsuneo waved them off.  
“Suuurreee,” the two rambunctious boys said together.  
“Masa,” Nori finally spoke. “Go get a game,” he spoke flatly. Ko wondered if he was changing the subject for Tsuneo’s sake, but Masa didn’t hesitate.  
“Okay!” Masa raced off to get a jenga game for them to play. In the three rounds they played, Masa, who was already three shots in, was always the first to lose. Ko ordered another drink and felt like he was starting to settle in again. Of course alcohol usually helps with these things, but Tsuneo’s ability to anticipate his worries and consider the things that might help him relax played a huge role. Ko’s brother would never believe he went out drinking with people he didn’t know.  
“You bout ready?” Tsuneo asked Ko as he finished his second beer.  
“Yah,” he said. Tsuneo asked for their checks, putting Ko’s beers on his own before Ko could stop him. “What are you doing?”  
“It’s a thanks for coming out when I know you didn’t want to,” Tsuneo said casually. Ko rolled his eyes. “Well guys, it’s been fun,” he said putting on his jacket.  
“Nooooo Tsuneeeooo don’t gooooo,” Masa pleaded.  
“We are heading out too,” Nori said.  
“Whaa?” Masa looked at him, swaying.  
“I’ll se you guys later,” Tsuneo chuckled.

Ko’s first steps were more of a stumble before Tsuneo caught his arm.  
“Woah I guess you really are ready to go,” Tsuneo said sounding surprised. “Here, put your arm around my waist and let’s get you to the car,” Tsuneo was a little too tall to have his arm under Ko’s, so he just wrapped an arm around him shoulders. Once Ko felt balanced they started walking, sometimes Ko leaning into him a little too hard. “You gonna make it?” Tsuneo laughed.  
“Yaahhh ‘Tsune’,” Ko air quoted the nickname said by Emi earlier. Tsuneo laughed heartily.  
“I dunno why she started calling me that. We really weren’t that close.”  
“Seems like she thought you were,” Ko mumbled.  
“Eh, she was fun to be around but I don’t think she ever really knew me. She was always a bit focused on herself.” Even pretty drunk, Ko was listening as close as he could to these deeply honest words. Tsuneo helped Ko into the passenger seat before getting in the other side.  
“I’m surprised you have friends like that,” Ko said.  
“That’s really most people honestly. That’s one reason I’m so close to these guys. They’re all genuine and kind.” Tsuneo’s phone buzzed and glanced to see the name. “I guess Emi at least keeps her word.”  
“That her?”  
“Yep. She really is a nice person…”  
“You know you’re allowed to dislike people right?” Ko had his head leaned back in the chair with his eyes closed.  
“Haha yeah I mean there are some…probably…”  
“You’re too nice.”  
“Well people are complicated.”  
“Are we homeee yeettt??”  
“Almost, you feel okay?”  
“Mm I’ll be okay…”  
“We’re almost home.” They both watched out the windows and waited.

As soon as they were stopped outside their building Tsuneo jumped out and went around to his sluggish roommate. They made it back to their apartment and both collapsed on the couch.  
“Mm I guess it’s time to sleep, huh,” Tsuneo said softly.  
“Mmhmm…” Ko said already drifting off.  
“It was a good night thanks for coming. I hope you weren’t too uncomfortable,” Tsuneo said closing his eyes.  
“It was okay… since you were there…” Tsuneo smiled as he listened to his roommates breathing slow.


End file.
